


少女失格

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pedophilia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Summary: 是《少女之华》的续作。一年前写的霍格沃茨伤痛文学





	少女失格

七月下旬的赫敏.格兰杰对情欲还没什么概念，她以为阴茎是阴茎，阴道是阴道，两性生殖器互相结合是性交也是繁殖的渠道，快感如镜中昙花虚无。妇女生下丑陋且湿漉漉的婴孩，然后她们的腹部如同气球般开始膨胀，乳房不可避免地开始下垂，从肚脐眼开始往下往上延伸的妊辰纹如同红色的细长蛆虫，新生命的诞生给她们留下永不磨灭的可怕痕迹。胎儿撑大她们的肚子，爬过她们冗长的阴暗隧道来到人世间，抹去她们的青春年华也杀死她们心中深埋的如火热情。赫敏.格兰杰见过自己的母亲那精壮如母狗的身躯，在湿润的、光线昏暗的、地板打滑的午夜十二点的浴室里，生下她并养育她的女人毫不避讳地展示着自己成熟的躯壳，波浪般柔顺而富有光泽的长发、高高隆起的圆润乳房与青紫色的汗毛、先前立着的乳尖又及秘处那繁茂的黑色森林。母亲笑着时不带恶意，指着自己平滑光洁的肚子就说格兰杰小姐的源头在那里，不淫荡不晦涩也毫不羞耻，让格兰杰小姐在婴儿时期吮吸她乳房的女人从不逃避关于生命的问题。格兰杰夫人不避讳告诉自己唯一的女儿生命是以何种方式诞生的，哪怕当时的赫敏.格兰杰刚刚过完九岁生日，不知道女人每个月都要流血也不知道女性不会长胡子和睾丸。她的笑容在浴室的昏黄灯光之中显得有些模糊了，格兰杰小姐第一次对这个将她带到世上的女人产生了由衷的、莫名其妙的恐惧感，于是她缩进雪白的瓷砖浴缸里、缩进温暖的清澈透明的水里、缩进浓郁的白色雾气里也缩进孩童特有的奇特幻想里。母亲像是想起了什么似的补充了一句——“以后你也要变成这个样子的”，她脸上的微笑恍然变得清晰而柔和了，但赫敏却再也不敢去看她，再也不敢在呼气吸气时发出任何声音。这对年幼的、有着一头深棕色卷发的格兰杰小姐来说与童话中的恶毒诅咒毫无差别——让面目可憎的婴儿从自己的肚子里爬到体外，然后自己花一生的时间去整治这个不听话的小恶魔。噩梦，那是赫敏.格兰杰只有在好不容易搭起来的积木在瞬间倒塌时才会油然而生的痛苦感。想到自己以后也要变得和母亲一样拥有那平庸且缺乏魅力的身躯，她将半张脸淹没在浴缸的水里，只留下小巧的鼻子浮在水面上用以呼吸、留下眨着的巧克力般的深棕色眼睛用来洞察母亲近乎诡异的一举一动。赫敏.格兰杰以为自己只有醒着时才做噩梦——她一动不动地如同潜伏在河中的凶狠鳄鱼一样盯着自己的母亲，发现那刚到中年的女人正怜惜地抚摸着自己坚挺如松果的乳房、动作轻柔得像在抚摸自己的孩子。格兰杰小姐误以为人的躯体就如人类本身一样充满污秽，而性则如浑浊的糖浆一般肮脏不堪。她那时还认为性交就是为了繁衍，以为男女之间只存在外貌上的差异，以为自己只要终生保持纯洁就能成为超脱世俗的神明一般的存在。赫敏.格兰杰九岁时以为自己可以不当人类，她可以当瓦尔哈拉的女战神，可以当雅典娜在繁杂尘世间的外貌平平的化身，可以当和她一样有着一头卷曲长发的蛇妖美杜莎。格兰杰小姐直到那时还没有性别意识，误以为男人和女人之间只是看上去不同，在生理结构上不会有太大的差异，就像异卵双胞胎那般，外人难以辨认。她对性一无所知，进入魔法世界后也成天忙着读书以及与自己的孤独针锋相对，除了后来学到男人长阴茎女人不长阴茎之外，她依旧没意识到人类到底是怎样一种具体的概念。她后来明白人会死亡，女人的乳房会下垂，以及自己终究也逃不过与世俗同流合污的可悲命运。她什么都无法逃避，连那副脆弱的躯壳也没法摆脱。  
她在盥洗室遇到汤姆.里德尔的时候正值盛夏，太阳红得像颜料热得像火焰，路边的野花散发着令人难以忍受的恶臭，就连树叶上的蝉也因高温隋于鸣叫。炽热的金色光线灼烧她的皮肤，内衣如第二层皮肤般紧贴在身上。她哭着跑进那个由泛黄瓷砖构成的阴湿地狱，然后在毫无预兆的可怕欲望中沉沦。二年级结束的时候赫敏.格兰杰已无法想象她曾经是个只要与他人有肢体接触就会感到反胃恶心的古怪女孩——像所有处于社交圈边缘的孤僻孩童一般，她使用“一米法则”将自己与他人完全隔离开来。打破这道透明的无形屏障的是个本不该与她有任何交集也不能跟她有任何交集的人——看上去无所不知无所不能的、被阴谋和恶意塑造构建而成的、引领着暴徒们感悟更高形式的残忍与恶的汤姆.里德尔，那个每天都要将胸前的级长勋章擦得发亮、连笑起来的时候也显得有点苍白无力的斯莱特林。他将手指缓慢地、温柔地塞进那条狭窄的缝隙中，像是裁缝在裁剪衣服一样小心翼翼而谨慎认真，于是她眼中他的脸庞就开始逐渐模糊了——赫敏.格兰杰近乎恐慌地盯着他的一头黑发与纤细的手臂，感到有一股红色的暗潮将自己吞没了。他抚摸她的乳房，像她的母亲在浴室里抚摸自己的乳房那般裹挟情欲和难以理喻的傲慢之情。他将她按在身下的时候她透过盥洗室里被水雾冲刷得如同砂纸般粗糙的长方型镜子看清自己狼狈瘦削的苍白脸庞——万事通小姐像第一次看到女人的乳房时那般几近无助地睁大那双巧克力色的眼睛，她惊讶地微张开嘴，像屠宰场里的羊羔等待着被剔去羊毛一般等待着那个此刻正压在自己身上的黑发少年将两人都脱得一丝不挂。赫敏.格兰杰像是在等待着被屠杀似的紧闭眼睛，心中不发出尖叫也不怀有一丝期待。汤姆.里德尔用指腹在她的花蕊上来回画着圆圈时也漫不经心，活像玩世不恭却技艺高超的雕塑家正在为大理石柱子工工整整地镌刻彼特拉克的十四行诗。他用痉挛的手握住她青紫的乳房时使她觉得自己的痛苦已经在低温下结成了块状。一切结束的时候格兰杰小姐的背部紧贴地板上的水渍，温暖且湿润的触感让她以为自己重又回到了羊水里。细小乌黑的虫子从她身边爬过，她猛地举起手肘将其压碎。她人生第一次拉住汤姆.里德尔的衣角，怀着那么一点惆怅和烦闷，再不想去思考自己的种种行为究竟会有怎样的后果。她知道自己的最终下场不是凄惨的四分五裂七零八落，这样也就足够了。  
第一次交媾带给她的是里程碑式的空洞感觉。她怀着不知名的情绪回到宿舍，抱着自己的被子辗转反侧，在正午十二点的刺眼阳光的照耀之下慵懒倦怠但并不十分惬意地眯起眼睛。拉文德.布朗有些暧昧地看向这边，她也像格兰杰小姐一样暧昧地将眼睛眯成一条细缝，浑圆如珍珠的瞳孔并不带有任何善意和关心。布朗小姐最终冷漠地转过头去，而格兰杰小姐的另一位室友帕瓦蒂.佩蒂尔则相当干脆，她索性自始自终都不曾看赫敏一眼、全心全意地阅读着自己手中捧着的有花里胡哨的封面的麻瓜时尚杂志。两位冷血无情的室友丝毫不去理会格兰杰小姐的异常之处，不去追究她那一头比往常更加蓬乱的卷发、穿在身上显得松松散散的衣服以及她脸上倦怠的表情。既然万事通小姐坚持要以姓氏与其他人相称，那么她们便没有去追究她为什么在那天毫无缘由地错过了午饭的原因。吃晚饭的时候对此事依旧耿耿于怀的哈利.波特一如既往的细腻眼尖，他时不时看了几眼赫敏，便注意到这位麻瓜女巫时不时地就要往斯莱特林的长桌上看一眼。波特先生于是伸出头好奇地顺着赫敏的视线朝那边看去，看到斯莱特林的里德尔级长也不偏不倚地在往格兰芬多长桌这边望了过来。哈利.波特相当识相，在意识到这两人之间发生了点什么不可告人的事情后乖乖地选择了保持缄默。金黄色的烛火漂浮在大厅的半空中，照亮昏暗的夜空也照亮大厅里的所有黑暗角落。哈利.波特和罗恩.韦斯莱一同准备离开之前，不可置否地观察到仍然坐在餐桌前（放在她面前的盘子里的食物几乎动都没动过）的格兰杰小姐正漫不经心地用银色的刀叉将一根暗红色的德式香肠切成不均匀的肉片，她的脸上和她坐在图书馆里看书时一样不带有任何表情，动作细心而认真，像她写教授们布置的论文时那般一丝不苟而严谨。波特先生最后看了她一眼，总觉得此刻映在他视网膜上的赫敏.海狸鼠.格兰杰早已不是那个会为了深刻剖析老师所讲的内容而在课下四处查阅资料的刻板刻苦而无趣的格兰芬多万事通小姐，而是一个难以用语言去形容的存在。那有着一头乱发的麻瓜女巫处在少女和女人的夹缝中，处在清纯的对性一无所知的孩童与对性了如指掌的荡妇之间。那是种奇怪至极的形态，像是半固体半液体的不明生物。那时格兰杰小姐还对周边人或多或少已经对她的小小秘密心知肚明这点浑然不知，她以为只要自己不说事情就不会败露。她以为纸能包住火，也以为肮脏的秘密就像雨天的浓雾一样挥之不去（大概放晴时就全然不见了）。  
从那以后她每周都要跑到图书馆去，不看书也不思考，只是静静地等待着那被默许为自己的情人的有着一头黑发的斯莱特林坐在她身边、用平稳安静的呼吸扰乱她的细胞排列。她无声地观察着他英俊的侧脸，然后他察觉到那近乎灼热的古怪视线，于是也转过头来与她无声地对视着。赫敏.格兰杰放平头颅直直向前看去，唯一能观察到的只有他系在脖子上的深绿色领带、一丝皱纹也没有的衣角以及胸前佩戴着的近乎反光的级长勋章。她将视线往上抬了一点，看到他匀称细长的苍白脖颈，看到他嶙峋如山峰上突起的岩石一般的蝴蝶型锁骨，看到他不像活人的尸体一般苍白石膏一般光滑的皮肤。她将头上扬45度，正巧与那双银灰色的眼睛对上视线。汤姆.里德尔的瞳孔中依旧没有光芒，就像是死人的眼球那般浑浊不堪，混杂着那些格兰杰小姐无法读懂也不想读懂的复杂感情。他还是像两人第一次见面时一样冷漠，无论露出什么表情都要事先权衡利益得失，也不曾在众人面前说过什么表达自我真实想法的话语。里德尔先生将他僵硬的手缓慢地放在她的左膝盖上，随后用另一只手支撑着桌子缓慢地站起来。这时格兰杰小姐才意识到他比自己要高很多，且瘦得有些不正常。她也跟着他的动作急促地站起来，一边跟着他往图书馆外走一边再次观察着他那双苍白如死尸的手和黑得连阳光也无法照亮的短发。她盯着他高挑的背影、听他的后脚跟在与地板碰撞时发出的“咯噔”声、努力学着他的样子走路时只往前看而不向四周张望。格兰杰小姐近乎僵硬地挺起自己的背部、迈着诡异且整齐的步伐，自始自终都不敢往地上看去。自从她的视线触及了盥洗室里地板上的黄色污垢，对地面的恐惧就已经悄然在她心中形成了。他领着她到昏暗的扫帚间里，擦去地上近乎结成块的尘埃才勉勉强强腾出那么一块空地。她躺在那，像在盥洗室里时一样乖乖地张开纤细双腿等待着他的入侵。里德尔先生轻柔抚摸她的大腿内侧、圆润的脚踝、颤栗着的胳膊与不长粉刺和雀斑的稚嫩青涩的脸颊，用手指绕着她不曾用心打理过的深棕色卷曲发丝然后将它们拢到她的耳后。那时赫敏.简.格兰杰仍会对肢体层面的接触感到恶心，她被抚摸时仍感到自己的胃部正在被胃酸融解、仍感到自己的四肢如同美人鱼化成的白色泡沫一般脆弱且梦幻，但她却像个不知羞耻的荡妇一般不曾抵抗也不曾提出异议，她怀着对性的极端抗拒强迫着自己接受有一个陌生人即将进入自己的体内。她近乎不安地调整了一下姿势，为了配合身上人的动作而不安地来回收缩着小腿。汤姆.里德尔将性器塞进她的体内时她仍保持着死一般的寂静，直到痛苦与欢愉的极端同时撕裂她的身躯，她才像是为了求饶似的发出类似哭喊与求救的呻吟。她像是落水人抱住浮在海面上的浮木一般近乎无助地抱住他，一只手按住他的头颅而另一只手紧紧地环绕在他的腰部左侧，如同吸血鬼好不容易找到了猎物时那般难舍难分。后来她用自己的双腿像蟒蛇困住猎物时一样紧紧缠绕住他的双腿，企图通过体温的传递来减轻那一进一出的动作带来的极度痛苦——然而这么做一点也不管用，她甚至没有体验到里德尔事先保证过的快感。唯有在高潮的那一瞬间她感到自己的子宫开了花，温热的感觉席卷她颤栗着的身躯，让那颗躁动不安的心脏逐渐平静下来。前一会还压在她身上喘着气的黑发少年侧着身子躺在她旁边，睁大他那双银灰色的眼睛、其中浮现的依旧是格兰杰小姐无法理解的厌恶与鄙视。两人的双腿还是缠绕在一起，但手臂就显得有些多余，实在不知道要往哪里放才好。最终汤姆.里德尔将脸向她的头颅靠过来，温热且均匀的呼吸一如既往地暂时毁灭了格兰杰小姐独立思考的能力。他张开嘴唇轻声嗫嚅了几遍“泥巴种”，随后在她脖颈上的血管处吻了一下，动作轻但并不柔和，其中也丝毫不带有怜悯的意味在其中。她恍然间清醒过来，觉得这个教会自己领略交媾快感的黑发少年是个骗子——他抚摸她全身上下的每一寸皮肤，然后在内心暗自嫌弃她肮脏的血统与平凡的出身，将她颅腔内的宝贵知识看得一文不值。意识到真相的那一刻赫敏.简.格兰杰将自己贬为最卑微的尘埃，恨不得重新回到盥洗室恳求散发恶臭的巨怪将自己粗暴地勒死。灰尘沾满她肋骨排列整齐的背部，让她的脊髓里爬满白色的柔软蛆虫。赫敏张开嘴却说不出话来，仿佛她的口腔内被塞满了浸泡在福尔马林里的棉花。她一丝不挂浑身赤裸时总要在脑内想象自己遍体鳞伤的狼狈模样，可这回不同——万事通小姐重新想起了她恐惧地看着母亲在浴室里用薄荷绿色肥皂擦拭自己身体的昏暗午夜，再度回忆起那自己对男女性别的可笑概念和妄图超脱世俗的可悲理念。她清晰地看见了母亲指着自己的腹部说出那句噩梦般的谶语时嘴角泛起的弧度，她是那样自豪骄傲，丝毫不知道新生命来到世界的过程的本质丑陋而又肮脏。胚胎与脐带相连，成了形的婴儿爬过通道，他们满身血污时就开始啼哭，他们与恶魔的唯一区别就是他们头上不长山羊犄角。生命浸染泪水，生命浸染痛苦。赫敏.简.格兰杰从她出生那一年起就不明白为何会与人高声赞颂婴儿的诞生。五岁时母亲半强迫地让她去抱邻居家刚诞生的女婴，而她只是机械地跟着父母不断夸怀里的生命很可爱迷人，但唯一席卷了她心灵的只有见不得人的恐惧和厌恶。万事通小姐继续回想，开始追溯和想象自己出生以前的事情——父亲压在母亲身上将阴茎一抽一插，白色床单上满是汗液。射完精后母亲的子宫被高潮弄得像开了花似的温暖潮湿，原本干涩狭窄的阴道逐渐变得湿润宽松。然后格兰杰小姐诞生在这世界上，像这世上的所有新生儿一样对自己今后的人生一无所知且惆怅满怀。满额头都是汗水的面容慈祥的母亲将她轻柔地放到几近透明的摇篮里，她像海盗船似的摇摇晃晃，对房间里的淡金色光圈充满好奇之心。“你总有一天也要变成那样的。”多么恶毒的诅咒，多么恶毒。它如今终于在企图成为圣者的格兰杰小姐身上灵验了。她对一切懵懂无知的时候就尝尽孤独带来的苦涩滋味，然后又因意外如同蝴蝶落入蜘蛛网里一般在本该与异性保持合理距离的年纪学会了如何在床上花样百出。她脱下内衣和穿上内衣时都觉得自己像个下贱的妓女，但她不哭不闹，就像她刚出生时那般安静无声。赫敏.简.格兰杰躺在比她大四岁的情人旁边，她的双臂环住他的肩膀，力度不紧不松，像她小时候抱着等身大的泰迪玩具熊时那般随意。她一言不发地呼吸着扫帚间里浑浊干燥的空气，断定了人生就是一场可恨阴鸷的骗局。在这个死去了数亿人的可笑世界里，她注定要过着充满耻辱的生活。多年以后格兰杰小姐被逼迫着将双腿倚在浴缸的边缘上，白色的散发清洁剂香味的瓷砖将她的膝盖撞得青紫。里德尔先生压在她身上并不怜惜地进入，习以为常的快感依旧使她的胃部如同被绞肉机绞碎了一般传来一阵撕心裂肺的剧痛。那时性交已经不会使她感到羞愧——令她悔恨不已的是自己的出生，是她的存在本身。  
在扫帚间里的时光格外漫长——每一次汤姆.里德尔进入她的身体时，万事通小姐总要回忆一遍她出生的过程。就像她此刻正在做的事情一般肮脏。交媾、高潮、欲望以及万般不甘之后的归于平庸。赫敏.格兰杰曾以为自己是雅典娜或阿尔忒弥斯，但实际上她只是污秽不堪的美杜莎，一无是处的、不断重复着同一个悲剧的西西弗斯。她的智慧在旁人看来一文不值，她没能成为终生保持纯洁的处女，她也没有至高无上的月桂利箭。她的头发和蠕动着的蛇一样卷曲到阴森可怕，她像头不受欢迎的浑身深棕色的母狮一样注定要被驱逐。生命是个如同四季轮转一般的圆圈，是永无止尽的莫比乌斯环，是将飞鸟与黎明抹杀的银色匕首。格兰杰小姐年方十三岁，怀着对生命的恐惧和厌恶领略至高无上的艰苦卓绝的悲伤与孤独。人群被她划分为三原色，活着的人、将死之人与已死之人。  
后来她开始寻找新的幽会地点时只觉自己学习的所有知识根本派不上用场——她懒得去找里德尔先生商量，但在走遍了霍格沃茨的每个角落之后仍没有发现一个合适的地方。一个黑暗、狭窄、温暖、潮湿的空间，让年轻的情侣们可以酣畅淋漓地性交且无需顾忌一切外界干扰。他们曾在图书馆的长桌上有过一次，可被发现的风险实在过大，赫敏再三考虑，最终还是认为图书馆拿来看书和写论文会比较合适。一个聪慧的斯莱特林最终发现格兰杰小姐的烦恼，便像个格兰芬多似的热情地问她自己能够做些什么。那女孩是个日裔，姓氏好像是渡边，听完格兰杰小姐的诉求后像个拉文克劳般露出神秘诡谲的微笑，如同吉普赛女郎那般轻声答道：“子宫。”黑暗、狭窄、温暖、潮湿，从未出生的婴儿的角度来看，那确实是一个不错的归宿和去处。万事通小姐听完回答后尴尬微笑。“您说得对，无比正确。”她学着邓布利多的语气阴阳怪气地赞赏着渡边的回答，而那女孩倒不觉廉耻，冲着格兰杰小姐露出一个大和抚子式的恰到好处的微笑并微微点头。  
唯一一次她试探性地对自己的床伴说出那些让她恐惧不已的东西是在某个阳光几乎销声匿迹的下午。赫敏.格兰杰用左手抓着枕头的柔软布料，带着几近的期待小心翼翼地转过头看着她的黑发情人，企图从他睡意连绵的脸庞上看到点什么非同寻常的东西，安慰、嘲讽、不屑或者怜悯，无论是什么都好，只要是不让她感到自己在被敷衍的感情就好——但是没有，什么也没有。他闭上眼睛，睫毛随着呼吸的节奏在难以观察到的范围内微微颤动，紧闭着的嘴唇苍白无力。此刻他的眼中不会闪烁轻蔑的傲慢，且他也不会一边露出无辜的微笑一边摸着她的乱发还叫她“下贱的泥巴种”。格兰杰小姐小姐在五分钟之内没有得到任何答复，便认定了他沉默不语的理由是因为他并不想帮助她（或者是没法帮助她），而不是出于疲倦。万事通小姐最终意识到把汤姆.里德尔当成倾诉对象是个错误的选择，便再次陷入了他们的关系是否理应存在的逻辑怪圈。她思考着，恐惧着，逃避着——婴儿的出生、女人的经血、母亲的分娩、性爱的高潮、垂老者的死去以及这个容不得她立足的古怪社会都让她想要不顾一切地落荒而逃。里德尔在她发出轻声叹息的时候睁开眼睛，他时常舒展开来的眉毛在此时紧皱着，叫她一如既往地猜不透他接下来的行为。他将手指伸进她杂乱的棕色鬈发里让她的脸庞与自己靠近，然后他吻她，舌头与舌头像两条正在交配的毒蛇一般难舍难分地缠绵。她即便感到极度劳累也并没有推开他——格兰杰小姐在忘记了拒绝的同时也忘记了如何流泪。  
后来她对他说，“我的人生让我狼狈不堪”，而他听到后毫不惊讶，轻笑着解释说泥巴种们本就不配拥有幸福的生活。她的嘴巴像摄入了酒精的毛毛虫般蠕动着，不知该如何向躺在自己旁边的黑发男性诠释自己如同针尖般扎着血管与心脏的不幸。她保持缄默，于是他脸上的笑容也逐渐消失，“说真的，我至今也不明白你到底在害怕什么”，他面色凝重，显露出罕见的严肃认真。但这次格兰杰小姐不再说起那些引起她严重不适的东西，而是做出谶语般的总结——“实事求是，你永远也没法理解我的一切。”里德尔听后决心不再管这个老为了一些莫名其妙的理由而时常痛苦不堪的棕发女孩，于是后者剩余的一生中都不曾尝试过向谁求救。他们之间的精神联系就在那时断开。  
赫敏.格兰杰最后一次对性交感到恐惧是在汤姆.里德尔毕业那天。斯拉格霍恩举办的毕业晚会上她作为鼻涕虫俱乐部的新晋成员出现，就那样毫无掩饰地坐在里德尔对面和他玩起了巫师棋。她输了三次，总共在宴会上喝了三杯加冰块和橘子糖浆的柠檬茶，在和汤姆.里德尔无声对视的时候总共无声地微笑了三次。那个晚上她第一次为他解下他脖子上的斯莱特林领带，与他同级的毕业生们聚在一旁无声地观察着两人，这时才终于对一切心知肚明。他们一起离开的时候在同一时刻于大理石台阶上发现了一只断了翅膀的金色蝴蝶，里德尔先生搂住格兰杰小姐的腰，带领着她加快步伐走向蝴蝶。他一脚踩着蝴蝶的脆弱躯壳上，用擦得油亮的漆黑皮鞋将那可怜的蝴蝶无情地碾成金色的鳞粉，也将格兰杰小姐心中最后的火焰掐灭。他们回到里德尔的学生会长的专有宿舍——赫敏实际上很少再会回去格兰芬多女寝室了，但幸亏拉文德.布朗和帕瓦蒂.佩蒂尔对她的个人私事缺乏好奇心，于是她至今也没有因为这种不当行为被举报（感谢两位室友的漠不关心，她恐怕就是哪天死在外边了也不会被人发现）。那个晚上他们没有做爱，只是穿上睡衣后并排躺在柔软的床上，穿透屋顶想象着星空的美妙绝伦。那个晚上汤姆.里德尔意料之外地对她说了许多东西——关于黑魔法，关于他的未来，关于暴力驱逐麻瓜的问题以及两人今后的联系方式。她迷迷糊糊地听着，最后一次想起了她在浴室里自怜自艾的母亲。那个生下自己的女人推着自己荡秋千，将自己的深棕色乱发用木梳子扯得疼痛发烫，指引年幼的自己说话走路写字和融入社会。那个用乳房给她哺乳的女人总让她规规矩矩地坐在长凳上，在台灯之下接受基督徒的审视。那时成千上百的阴影缠绕住万事通小姐的心脏，如同头发或丝线细腻缠绵，漆黑得像个永无止境的噩梦。她自以为自己的童年无比美好，却总能在追忆过往时发现细小的、近乎无法洞察到的无法修补的裂痕。格兰杰小姐第一次觉得自己卑微是在她在十岁时被强行戴上牙套的那个中午。她被半哄半骗着带到父母的牙医诊所，然后他们为了纠正她向外凸起的门牙给她戴上了银制牙套，活像农场里的马被强行戴上了铁制马栓。再次受到同等的屈辱是在去霍格沃茨的前一个月——在赫敏就读的那所麻瓜小学里，一个与她素不相识的麻瓜女孩突然就朝她走过来并二话不说就扇了她一巴掌，离开的时候也一言不发不肯说明原因，害得那时的格兰杰小姐呆呆地坐在了原地整整一个小时，此后甚至还为此事耿耿于怀地思考了一周的时间。回首不堪的过去，泥巴种海狸鼠小姐觉得自己身为少女的人生充满了耻辱。她准备将一切忘却的时候汤姆.里德尔熄灭了橘黄色的烛火，然后她耳边的发丝被他的手指拢到耳后，就像他舔舐她的花蕊时那般温柔（简直就像是在对待温室里的花朵，那种近乎将人溺死的保护）少年少女们开始坠入梦乡。“我讨厌生命。”她将嘴唇贴在他的锁骨上，像是自言自语一般轻声说道。在黑暗之中她没法看清此刻的他露出了什么表情，但她明白他没法理解这句话——汤姆.里德尔制作魂器，杀害无辜之人，迫害异己，研究黑魔法，像个圣洁的求道者般不断追寻着永恒的生命。格兰杰小姐没法明白——活着本就是一件如此痛苦的事情，生育、生活、婚姻、分娩、老去和死亡全部都令人恶心，所以怎么会有人愿意拥有长久的生命来感受长久的痛苦呢？她惧怕自己注定会走那条平庸至极的人生道路，会如同生了锈的绿皮火车般驶在无数前人走过的轨道上，可堕入人海和归于无声全部都是如此轻易，让她脱离苦海的机会寥寥无几。午夜时分里德尔先生还是醒着，为两人没法互相理解而眉头禁皱。那时痛苦成了更高形式的欢愉，而深重的苦难成了他们之间唯一无法断开的羁绊。  
赫敏.格兰杰摇晃她被知识与情欲充斥的头颅，想起母亲给自己哼的童谣也想起自己曾经对生命的拒之千里。她裹紧被子，再度开始回想母亲像她陈述生命起源的那个夜晚。万事通小姐恍然醒悟，觉得这个归于平庸的被情欲征服的女孩已经不配继续当少女了。她不再是对人生恐惧抵制的圣人，也再无想要重新成为圣人的念想。她不是少女，而是一个披着少女的年轻美丽的皮囊的女人，一个成熟的、对应付情欲的高潮和低潮都得心应手的女人。她失去了当少女的资格，也失去了心中被甜美幻想萦绕的资格。那并不是从虫茧到蝴蝶的痛苦蜕变，而是一种粗暴的毁灭、一场最为直接的暴力的屠杀、一次绮丽而华美的死亡。身为女人的她将身为少女的她无情地杀死，然后万事皆休，女孩的躯干如同破碎的玻璃般被分成千片万片，在灵魂的大海之上随着寒冷的夜风远去。赫敏.简.格兰杰将母亲的脸庞从脑海内彻底擦去，心里也终于对这荒诞乐园的真相有所察觉——身为少女的她，兴许早已死在了许多年前那个夜色浓郁的星月夜。


End file.
